<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Love I'm Lost In by thiswasmelodrama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227350">Your Love I'm Lost In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasmelodrama/pseuds/thiswasmelodrama'>thiswasmelodrama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, High School, Love, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance, Tension, hardly any big fight scenes because i can't write that, it gets cute eventually, they're simps for eachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasmelodrama/pseuds/thiswasmelodrama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But they hate each other"</p>
<p>"No they don't, not really" </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Your shining like fireworks in my sad little town</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brick/Blossom Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s not a villain, He’s just a boy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September</p>
<p>      8:15</p>
<p>Riiinggggg</p>
<p>Students filled the halls, pushing through to get to class, as the warning bell rang and no one wanted to be late.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the crowd is someone who could get you any drug or edible you could think of with no questions.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the crowd is someone who wished people just would stop talking.</p>
<p>Someone in the crowd is someone who thinks they are superior than everyone and letting their terror reign on innocent freshmen.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the crowd was everyone's favorite trios of heroes and their childhood best friend.</p>
<p>It's highschool, what did you expect?</p>
<p> __________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your kidding me right?”</p>
<p>“No baby, I would never cheat on you, you know that!”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, You. Are. Such. A. LIAR!”</p>
<p>“Cmon baby, let's not make scene”</p>
<p>“Not make a scene? Well guess what, WE’RE DONE!”</p>
<p>While everyone wanted to go to class, they couldn’t help but soak up the drama, just to start ridiculous rumors that everyone would go crazy over, even if they know it's not true.</p>
<p>“Another one bites the fucking dust.” A spicy green eyed young lady sighed, even though she was anything but sad for them.</p>
<p>“Damn, and here I thought they would last longer than a month.” A lovely brown eyed brunette that goes by the name Robin exclaimed her surprise.</p>
<p>“Why is everyone breaking up, it's so sad!” A bubbly little blonde whined.</p>
<p>And last but not least,</p>
<p>“Language ladies.” The beautiful redhead spoke quietly, just wanting to get to class.</p>
<p>“Yea, yea Bloss.” </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be getting to class Buttercup?” She huffed.</p>
<p>“I'll get there, eventually.” she cheekily said, trying to get on her older sister's nerves.</p>
<p>“Go now Buttercup, you too Bubbs.” Blossom spoke, a little annoyed.</p>
<p>“You and Robin are so lucky you're in the same class first period, I hate being alone.” Bubbles pouted.</p>
<p>“We started junior year a week ago, you're probably already friends with everyone in your class, don’t be a baby.” Buttercup rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m not!”</p>
<p>“Yes you are.”</p>
<p>“No, I'm not!”</p>
<p>“OK! We get it. Now go to class before Bloss blows a fuse” The last part being quieter.</p>
<p>They all looked at Blossom, who already went ahead, not bothering to wait for her friend. </p>
<p>“Bye Rob.”</p>
<p>“Bye Robin! See you after class”<br/>  _____________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“Blossom! Wait up.”</p>
<p>Blossom slowed down, to let her bestfriend catch up.</p>
<p>“Sorry Robin, I’m probably not that pleasant to be around in the morning”</p>
<p>“No worries, I get it, it's way too early in the morning to listen to your sisters argue”</p>
<p>“If you ever need a way to get me in a bad mood, you know how”</p>
<p>They laughed at that.</p>
<p>“It's probably because he’s in our morning class too,” Robin said as they walked through their english class door, and Blossom stiffened.</p>
<p>“I… don’t know what you're talking about,” Blossom said quietly, her bad mood returning at the sight of him, seated at the back of the class. </p>
<p>They took a seat far away from him.</p>
<p>Him, Blossom thought angrily.</p>
<p>Him being Brick.</p>
<p>Brick Jojo</p>
<p>The only person who had a way of getting under Blossom skin like no one else. Usually, Brick’s character is the quiet one, who judges you silently, with what seemed like a permanent glare. But there were times where he did like to speak his opinion, especially if they clashed against hers, Blossom glared at the pencil in her hand.</p>
<p>Usually, they would ignore each other as if they didn’t exist, and the school seemed peaceful. Then there are the times where they would argue, and you can’t decide if you are going to have a heat stroke, or get hypothermia.</p>
<p>It wasn’t ever as bad as their green siblings, who just loved to fight and damage the school. But god did she get the urge to push him out a window sometimes, it’s not like it would hurt him. But it would make her a little happier. </p>
<p>But Blossom wasn’t a violent person to people who haven’t done anything necessarily bad since they were 11, that’s Buttercup.</p>
<p>“Okay class!” The teacher yelled, bringing Blossom back to the lesson, “Let's have a class discussion, Let’s talk love, tell me your favorite love story! No opinion is invalid in my class” She was Blossom's favorite teacher.</p>
<p>She chose some hands, and let some people talk.</p>
<p>“Some great answers, who wants to answer this for me, in your own words, what is love? Who have I not heard from in a while, Brick! I know you're awake under there.”</p>
<p>He looked up from under his cap, looking at the teacher.</p>
<p>“No sleeping in my class Mr. Jojo, you know the rules”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.” He said while starting to straighten up in his chair, and turning his hat backwards. Usually there would be no hats in school because it was a rule, but god forbid someone try to confiscate that wretched thing, Blossom thought. So they let it pass, because even the teachers did not want to get on the boy's bad side.</p>
<p>“Well then, what is love Brick?” The teacher questioned him, leaning on her desk.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe in love”</p>
<p>You could just feel the sadness of the girls in her class that were desperately in love with the red eyed boy. Why they were she would never understand.</p>
<p>“Care to elaborate?”</p>
<p>He sighs, “They say love is a feeling you get, that the brain makes you feel a certain way for someone, or it just tricks you. It tricks you into thinking you love someone. Do you really love someone, or would rather just not be alone. Love isn’t real."</p>
<p>The class was silent.</p>
<p>“Of course it's real.”</p>
<p>The class looked at her</p>
<p>Oh god did she really just say that out loud, Blossom mentally yelled at herself.</p>
<p>“Why is that Miss. Utonium?”</p>
<p>“Um, well love isn’t just your brain tricking you, it's a real feeling you get when you're around someone, you just know.”</p>
<p>“Says who?” Brick challenged and she glared at him.</p>
<p>“Says me, there is nothing proving that its not real,”</p>
<p>“There's nothing proving that it is real.”</p>
<p>“Say that to the people around the world who love each other, to me it seems pretty real to me.” Now she was starting to get annoyed.</p>
<p>Brick just smirked at her</p>
<p>“Love is a figment of imagination that just makes you feel better about yourself.”</p>
<p>They started at each other for a moment, until the teacher broke it up.</p>
<p>“Ok, Both of you have okay answers, let's move on to our new novel study, Romeo and Juliet” The teacher said awkwardly as all the students put their attention to the front.</p>
<p>  ________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“Jeez, all that just to introduce the novel study, why didn’t she just start with that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t know.” </p>
<p>“I mean I know it's her job to teach, but we could have saved some time, and just get right into it, you know?” Robin questioned, noticing Blossom off in her mind.</p>
<p>“Yea..”</p>
<p>“Ok whats up, that last argument wasn’t even that bad.” Robin looked at Blossom.</p>
<p>“He’s just so, ugh, he always has to get on my nerves, doesn’t he? He is so frustrating like “Love isn't real”,  She mocked his deep voice, “Who even says that? Did I ever mention to you that I hate him?” Bingo, Robin thought.</p>
<p>“Yea a couple times, who cares, it's always been like this, aren't you used to it by now?”</p>
<p>“Yea I am, but still.” Blossom had no idea why she even cared so much, these arguments happen pretty often, but this one wasn’t even bad yet it still made her annoyed.</p>
<p>“Whatever, I’m going to class, bye Bloss, see you at lunch.”</p>
<p>“Bye.” She sighed, deciding to just let it go so she could focus on her next class.</p>
<p>  _____________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now entering, The hall of horrors, also known as the lunch hall. Where you can find students of all types, the ones who think there are better than you, and the ones who just wanna go home. Blossom sighed.</p>
<p>Now she had to make a choice, to stomach down the food the school serves, or settle for some chocolate and a drink from the vending machine. Looking at the long line she would rather not waste all her time in, she opted for the vending machine. Kit Kat and apple juice it is.</p>
<p>All of the sudden, a strong arm wrapped around her, startling her. Only a little bit.</p>
<p>“Well, look who it is.”</p>
<p>“Hi Andy.” Andy, short for Andrea. One of the girls best friends since freshman year. Andy reminded Blossom of her sister, Buttercup, with her tendency to be a little chaotic at times. Her, Mitch and Buttercup were not a good mix, nothing good ever came out of that, but they did make memories that's for sure.</p>
<p>Andy had deep brown skin and beautiful brown eyes, that seemed as if they shined against the sun. With the clearest skin Blossom had ever seen, that made her the main character of most boys and girls wet dreams. Blossom reminded herself to ask for her skincare routine later.</p>
<p>“It's been a while hasn’t it Blossy?” She questioned</p>
<p>“Yes, it has, how was your summer?” They made conversation, both walking to the vending machine.</p>
<p>“Yknow, parties, boys, beer. The usual.” Andy sighed while she reminisced.</p>
<p>“How lovely,” Blossom grimaced, not being a huge fan of some of those things.</p>
<p>“It was awesome, you should have come with Bloss.” They both got their stuff and walked away from the vending machine and closer to the tables.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I just love spending my time drinking things that will harm my body and spend the night with my head in the toilet.” Andy laughed at that.</p>
<p>“You never know, you might like it,” </p>
<p>Blossom laughed at that.</p>
<p>“Andy, Blossy, over here!” All of the sudden, a little blonde yelled, making the entire cafeteria stare.</p>
<p>“Jeez Bubzy, no need to yell.” Andy took her seat, Blossom followed.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” She sheepishly said, sitting back down, next to Robin who also had this lunch.</p>
<p>“Does Buttercup not have this lunch?” Robin questioned, taking a bite of her food.</p>
<p>“No, she has something else right now.” Blossom simply answered, starting to eat her lunch too.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, her eye catches the door to the cafeteria opening, her friends see her looking and decide to see what has her attention. They watched a certain red-eyed boy walk through the doors of the cafeteria, as he sat at a ledge by the window and took out his phone.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, It’s like he gets hotter every year,” Andy exclaimed quietly and Blossom grimaced.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know he had  this lunch, this is the first time he ever showed up.” Robin said, while turning her attention back to her lunch.</p>
<p>“What, are you attracted to him or something Andy?” Bubbles teased her and Blossomed grimace deepend.</p>
<p>“Hell no, guys an asshole, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t fine as fuck.” Andy replied to her looking back at the table.</p>
<p>“Language.” Blossom turned away, not wanting to look at his face anymore.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed, the girls deep in conversation, and Blossom decided to steal another look.</p>
<p>Ever since they were little, they both made it clear that they didn’t like each other. She didn’t know what it was, that just made her so irritated in his presence. Maybe it was the fact that he is one of the only ones that could be put against her and stand a chance, or that she goes into class one day in the 6th grade, and everyone congratulates him for getting the top grade in class, the top grade that should have been hers, she groused. But no, she had been off by one point.</p>
<p>Ever since then, she and him basically competed for top grades. No one would ever know why it was so important to Blossom, to be first, to be perfect. But to Brick, it was a way to piss her off, so he would gladly do it again.</p>
<p>Coming back to reality, she took in his figure by the window. He wasn’t that attractive, Blossom grumbled to herself. She will never understand what made girls swoon by the sights of him. To her, he was a no-good, arrogant a-hole. With a capital A, she huffed.</p>
<p>Now she was full on staring, ok fine, she’ll admit, she can see why other girls could think he is somewhat attractive, but that doesn’t change the fact that he is an infuriating-</p>
<p>Then he looked up, and to her horror he looked at her. They made eye contact for a split second, before she turned her face as fast as possible, praying that he didn’t notice her staring. She started at her food for what seemed like forever and ignored the tiny blush on her face, until she turned again. Slowly, she looked over and was very happy to see him conversing with his blue brother and looking as if he didn’t catch her full-blown staring at him.</p>
<p>She turned back to her friends and thanked god that he didn’t notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least she hoped.</p>
<p>  _________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5:30</p>
<p>After school - Utonium household</p>
<p>“Bloosssooom” Buttercup sang, looking for her older sister.</p>
<p>“What?” She replied back from the living room, watching her younger sister walk in.</p>
<p>“Ew, you're doing homework? It's only like 5.” Buttercup said while sitting down next to her sister who was doing her homework on her laptop on the couch.</p>
<p>“I’m just getting it done with, so I don't have to worry about it later. You should try it, it's very fulfilling. Way better than doing it five minutes before it's due.” Blossom sassed. </p>
<p>Buttercup rolled her eyes and rested her head on Blossom’s shoulder, “Whatever. Hey, do you know when the professor will be back from work?”</p>
<p>“No, I don't,” Blossom simply replied.</p>
<p>“He’ll be home late tonight again, said to get dinner started Buttercup,” Bubbles said, sitting at the other couch near them. </p>
<p>“Why me.” Buttercup groaned.</p>
<p>“Would you rather have Blossy make dinner?” Bubble questioned.</p>
<p>“True. I’ll make dinner,” Buttercup replied to her, getting up and feeling much more able to make dinner all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“Wow, thanks,” Blossom said, sighing dramatically.</p>
<p>“But that's ok, because you are very talented in other things, just please do not cook, like ever.” Bubbles said, as sweet as she could.</p>
<p>Blossom rolled her eyes and tried to hide her amusement from her sister being scared of her cooking, “I’m gonna be in my room, call me when dinner is done”, she walked off and the last she heard from her sisters was their excitement for the weekend until she closed her door.</p>
<p>She walked to the dresser taking out her hair from the messy bun she originally had it in and took a book from her bookshelf, she sat by the ledge she had at her window and got comfortable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason she couldn’t find herself able to focus on that book.</p>
<p>Weird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We never realize how frozen we are until someone starts to melt our ice."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:00am, Monday - Utonium Household</p>
<p>“Bubbles, if you don’t hurry up and get your ass out of there, I’m gonna burn down this entire fucking house!” Buttercup yelled, probably waking the entire street.</p>
<p>“Must you be so loud in the morning?” A sleepy redhead groaned, emerging from her bedroom in her pajamas.</p>
<p>“Your sister has been up, 30 minutes before us and she still won’t get the fuck out, others have to use the bathroom too you know!” Buttercup yelled, cranky from waking up early in the morning.</p>
<p>“I’m almost done Buttercup.” Bubbles sang through the door.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just use the Professor’s bathroom, or just wait like me.” Blossom said, being too tired, and still not fully awake to deal with her sisters.</p>
<p>But no, Buttercup decided to keep yelling.<br/>________________________________________</p>
<p>7:30am</p>
<p>“Good morning dear.”</p>
<p>“Good morning Professor.” Blossom said. She was now much more awake, and eating breakfast with her green sister as her father came down.</p>
<p>“We are gonna get going in a bit, just waiting for Bubbles who I believe already ate.” Blossom informed her father and creator, who was also ready to get to work.</p>
<p>“Alright, well I'll be heading out now, I might not be home until after dinner.” Professor said, a bit nervously she noticed, as he walked to the front door.</p>
<p>“No worries, we’ll figure something out.” Blossom replied to him, a little curious as to what has been keeping him at work for so long and why he was acting so strange, but not bothering to ask because she didn’t want to be late. She heard the front door close, while another door opened, and out came her bubbly little sister, looking way to chipper for 7 in the morning. </p>
<p>“Took your damn time.” Groused Buttercup, still grumpy from the morning.</p>
<p>“Well, I've got to look my best.” Replied to her, not caring of her mood and picking up a snack to eat on the way to school.</p>
<p>“Whatever, girls let’s go before we’re late, and Buttercup, please fix your attitude.” Blossom said to them as she walked to the front door, her little sister following behind.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you're talking about, my attitude is fixed.” Buttercup shrugged and followed behind them, closing the door on her way.</p>
<p>___________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do we have to land so far away.” Buttercup complained to her sisters, after they flew to school, landing just a little bit away from the school.</p>
<p>“Because, no powers at school. It’s not that far anyway.” Bubbles skipped ahead, and up to their friends.</p>
<p>Buttercup gave her older sister a look, “How much sugar do you think the professor made her with?.”</p>
<p>Blossom shook her head disappointedly at her sister and caught up with their younger sister.</p>
<p>“Good morning beautiful people!” Andy was just as much awake this morning as Bubbles.</p>
<p>“Wow, I cannot even imagine being that awake in the morning, where do you get all this energy from.” Robin groaned, resting her forehead on Blossom’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“I hear ya Rob, at least you don’t live with it.” Buttercup yawned.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me an it.” Bubbles complaints went unheard to the rest of the girls as they laughed.</p>
<p>“Anyways, you haters, it's not our fault that you guys don’t get your beauty sleep.” Andy rebutted, wrapping her arm around Bubbles shoulder.</p>
<p>“We just have the ability to be normal people and not pass the fuck out before midnight. Actually, Andy, you can only stay up when we're  at a party, any other day and you're gone.” Buttercup noticed.</p>
<p>“Must be the adrenaline, or I'm just high.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Speaking of parties, there's this kegger near the lake this Friday, what do you ladies think? We bring in the new school year?” Andy said excitedly.</p>
<p>“The school year has already started, it's been a week. Plus, I thought that was why we went to that party the week before school started?” Bubbles pointed out. </p>
<p>“Who cares, it’s gonna be fun as fuck.” Andy told her.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m in, I’ll pass the message to Mitch.” Buttercup said to her.</p>
<p>“That loser probably already knows, but yea I’m in too Andy.” Robin also said.</p>
<p>“What about you Bubbly?” Andy asked.</p>
<p>“Yea sure, why not?” </p>
<p>“Blossom?” Andy said, a little hopeful, as it's already known that she doesn’t really do parties.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s see…  No.” Blossom replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Bloss, I want you to come.” Robin begged a little, hoping her best friend would come with. </p>
<p>“You guys know I don’t like parties, It’s nothing personal.” She said with a little smile, almost a smirk on her face as her friends groaned.</p>
<p>“I will get you to go to that party.” Andy said, now determined and shared a look with Buttercup.</p>
<p>“Sure, you can try, now come on the bell will ring soon.” Blossom said, moving to go inside the school.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really should come to the party with us.” Robin encouraged her, as they walked into their classroom together, already split up from the rest of their friends.</p>
<p>Blossom made a face, “I could think of so many things I would rather do than go to that party.” She said to her as she put her bag on the floor, about to sit before someone bumped into her shoulder lightly, only pushing her back a bit. She already knew who it was, as only some people had the ability to push her, even if it was a tiny bit.</p>
<p>“Watch where you're going Jojo.” She said to his back as he ignored her. She sat down next to her friend, who was glaring at the boy.</p>
<p>She sighed to herself, This is gonna be a long year.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entering her break now, she decided to go to the library instead of the lunch room today, so she could get a little studying in, maybe get a headstart on her homework.</p>
<p>She put her bag down and took a seat by the window at an empty table. Although she loved her friends and sisters, she also loved her alone time. When she's around people in large crowds, her brain runs on a million thoughts an hour and it can get exhausting. She’s found that there are only some people in the world that she can be around and feel euphoric. As if there is nothing wrong in her life and no worries on her shoulder, and she loves that feeling. </p>
<p>But being alone makes her feel calm, feel in control. Some people just feel the most themselves when they are around others, and others feel they find themselves most when they are alone, when nothing is bothering them. She hasn’t figured out what her happiest place to be in life is yet, but she can get pretty close to it sometimes and it's beautiful.</p>
<p>Ever since she was born, she was thought out to be a peoples person. She is the leader and should be comfortable to be around people, to save people. She is, she can make conversation with anyone and people love it. She loves being around her sisters, she loves being around her friends, her people. </p>
<p>But sometimes, having to bear the weight of others lives on her, knowing that most depend on her and her sisters, when the town is in trouble, they call them and hope that they can save them. </p>
<p>Life is beautiful and everyone has so much to live for, a family, their friends, their future, all the memories, every single little moment in life where they feel infinite. </p>
<p>Every life is precious, every life is put on her responsibility. So, when she gets the chance to be alone, she takes it, because she loves it. She loves the feeling of a weight lifted off her shoulder, when she can forget of everything around her and be in her own world. Who doesn’t love the feeling of being free?</p>
<p>Apparently it never lasts long.</p>
<p>“Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo to the principal's office please, that's Blossom Utonium, and Brick Jojo, to the office, thank you.”</p>
<p>She sighed. For maybe the hundredth time today?</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, this is new.”</p>
<p>Now, she was in the principal's office, sitting across from her was the principal, Mrs. Deangelis.<br/>Brick was standing somewhat next to her, with a deeper than usual glare in his face. But, what was sitting in the two seats in front of her was more shocking.</p>
<p>Bubbles and Boomer.</p>
<p>Covered in paint.</p>
<p>She wasn’t as disappointed as she was confused. Usually Bubbles and Boomer would ignore the other and basically pretend as if the other didn’t exist, which was good, since it resulted in less conflict between the two groups.</p>
<p>“Well, we are lucky someone called in before things got worse. Although we are lucky it was you two, seeing as your siblings squabbles are a bit more destructive. I’ve got to say I am surprised, maybe I expected it from you Boomer, but Bubbles?” Bubbles opened her mouth to say something, but the principal stopped her. “And before you say anything, I do not care who started it, or anything petty like that.” She closed her mouth.</p>
<p>“Luckily, there was less damage done to the school than usual, just a lot of wasted paint.” The woman looked at the sitting in front of her, they had paint all over their faces. From what she saw, she realized that they decided to use paint against each other. “Whatever led to you throwing paint at each other, I do not care about. You will still be correcting what you destroyed, so,” She carried on a sigh. “I will email your parents more information on any payments. Blossom, I’m sure you will inform you father on what has happened, and Brick… Sorry, I guess I will email you instead since your parents are-”</p>
<p>“I understand,” He cut her off. “That will be fine.” He said in a monotone voice, although Boomer grimaced as he could tell his older brother was pissed.</p>
<p>“As for you two, detention for a week won’t be a problem correct?” They nodded. “Great, we’ll see you then. Get back to class now.”</p>
<p>Brick walked out and Boomer followed him, but not before he winked at Bubbles.</p>
<p>Blossom cringed seeing that action, “Thank you, come on Bubbs.” They walked out, the four of them walking in the hall. Bubbles and Boomer both walked ahead, trying to get to class, while the two reds walked almost alongside, on separate sides of the hall.</p>
<p>“Hey, tell you sister to stop starting shit with my little brother.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>You heard me, tell her to fuck off.” Brick said to her, not bothering to look at her, just wanting to get his point across.</p>
<p>“Ok... First of all, watch your language, second, your brother was just as much involved in that as my sister, so why don’t you tell him to back off?” Now, Blossom was a little pissed. Who did he think he was, putting all the blame on her sister.</p>
<p>“I don’t like how your sister looks at my brother, It’s disgusting.” He glared at her.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t like how your brother looks at my sister-”</p>
<p>“Do you always need to be an annoying little bitch,” He said, now he was annoyed.</p>
<p>Blossom stared at him, eyes wide in disgust, “Excuse you,”</p>
<p>“Whatever, I don't have time for this, just tell her to back off, and I will too. Okay? Okay.” He said sweetly, although it was anything but sweet. He walked ahead of her, now going to class, but then he stopped,</p>
<p>“And stop fucking staring at me at lunch.” </p>
<p>Now he left, if he wasn’t as pissed as he was at his brother, he would’ve smirked at her stunned figure.</p>
<p>He left her in shock that he remembered or even saw her last week.</p>
<p>Maybe even a little blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was afterschool now, the students were dismissed and starting to leave. As the halls got emptier, she was still there as she was helping a teacher.</p>
<p>She left the classroom, giving a goodbye to her teacher. There were still some students around the hall, staying for afterschool activities or packing up. She went to the hall where her locker was and noticed a little crowd surrounding people.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Can’t reach? Aww.”</p>
<p>The taunting bully takes on a poor freshmen. This place will always have its faults.</p>
<p>She decided to end the show early before it got worse, but surprisingly, someone else beat her to it.</p>
<p>Red eyes on brown, hoisting the boy by the scruff of his shirt and he let off the scariest glare most have ever seen. </p>
<p>“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You're pissing me off.” He said carefully and deadly as the boy struggled against his grip.</p>
<p>“S-sorry man, I-It w-was just a j-joke.” He let out, quite pathetically she might add.</p>
<p>“I need to get to my locker, and your in my fucking way, so scram.” He let go of the shirt and the boy fell to the floor and scurried off.</p>
<p>Everyone stood around him in shock, as he wasn’t really one to care about the things that went on in this school. But today must be just one of those days.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you all looking at,” Everyone scattered, the friends of the freshmen helped him up and Brick got to his locker. </p>
<p>Blossom stood there, staring at him, not believing what she just saw. Brick noticed her still there.</p>
<p>“Are you just gonna stand there with the deer-in-the-headlights look on your face or what.” He smirked, “Did I steal your role?”</p>
<p>She just walked away.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?! He did that? Wow, didn’t see that coming.”</p>
<p>“It was so weird, Brick Jojo never helps people, he only cares about himself.”</p>
<p>“He probably just got fed up with it, I would be annoyed too if I was just trying to get to my locker. I can’t believe he held him by his shirt and protected that poor kid. That’s kinda hot.” Robin teased her friend.</p>
<p>“Moving on,” Blossom rolled her eyes. While Bubbles was doing work at the library, and Buttercup decided to go home, they both met up to go to the mall.</p>
<p>“So, anything new?” They walked into a clothing shop.</p>
<p>“Not really. I mean, there is this one thing that’s kinda been on my mind recently.” Robin picked up a brown sweater and put it up to her body, showing Blossom, she shook her head.</p>
<p>“What?” Robin also shook her head and put it back, grabbing a green one instead, to try on later.</p>
<p>“The professor, he’s been coming home late recently, and when he went to work this morning, he had this weird look on his face, like he was nervous or something.” Blossom said.</p>
<p>“Weird, maybe he’s doing some weird cryptic shit at work,”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, he works at a lab.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think its something like that, it’s just weird.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, he’s going out with some chick after work. He’s not saying anything cause Bubbles would probably start planning his wedding.” Robin nudged her shoulder.</p>
<p>Blossom rolled her eyes at her, and smiled.</p>
<p>“Just a thought. Hey, we should all go to the beach or something before it gets cold again. We were hardly together this summer. We could get the entire group, it would be fun.” Robin said, eyeing the section where the swimsuits were.</p>
<p>“I feel like thats just an excuse to try on swimsuits.” Blossom could read right through her friend.</p>
<p>“Well, you know I love myself some bikini’s, but the beach could be fun. Come on.” She pulled Blossom towards the swimsuits.</p>
<p>Robin handed her a red and white floral two piece, “This is cute,”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t like wearing these.”</p>
<p>“Yea, I know, but I don’t get, your body is totally gorgeous. You gotta show it off girl.”</p>
<p>“Yea, I’ll pass.” They laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>angy brick</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hopefully my next chapter will be longer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>